In a communication device, an application can benefit from hardware acceleration such as the use of a graphics processor. Typically, an asset (e.g., image bitmap) used by the application is copied as a texture into the memory of the graphics processor. Because of the way in which Open Graphics Library (OpenGL) and graphics processors work, each application needs to have its own texture copy of an asset. When multiple applications use the same asset then multiple textures are copied into memory even though all of the copied textures correspond to the same asset. To make better use of memory resources in the graphics processor, a different approach may be needed when handling the same asset for multiple applications.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.